1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp mounted on a vehicle.
2. Related Art
A vehicle lamp is known in which an imaging device for capturing an image of what exists ahead of a vehicle is incorporated to detect an obstacle or a vehicle existing ahead of the vehicle (refer to JP-A-2010-260379). Then, the light distribution of the headlamp is controlled in accordance with the position of the obstacle or the vehicle detected.
The imaging device captures an image of what exists ahead of the vehicle through a transparent cover which defines a lamp compartment. Consequently, in the event where drops of water adhere to an external surface of the transparent cover when it is raining or snowing, the drops of water are also captured in the image so captured, and therefore, the situations ahead of the vehicle cannot be grasped accurately, causing fears that the light distribution of the headlamp cannot be controlled accurately.
Consequently, an object of the invention is to provide a technique for executing an accurate light distribution control even when it is raining or snowing.